


Enough

by karasluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasluthor/pseuds/karasluthor
Summary: might add more at some point idk, we'll see





	

“Shit” Maggie whispered as she slowly dragged herself up out of the unfamiliar bed

 

She allowed a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dark room, rubbing her head softly as the pounding rather forcefully brought her back to reality

 

As her gaze fell down next to her she made a mental note to stop drinking her feelings away, letting out a shaky breath as she remembered the events of the night before

 

Slowly moving around the room she began to pick up items of her clothing and putting  them back on herself, cringing at the decor of the apartment she spent the night in

 

She allowed herself a sigh of relief as she approached the front door, reaching for the knob to free herself from this mistake

 

However when she heard a door behind her open her entire body froze

 

“Where you going sunshine?” the girl said flirtatiously, Maggie closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps get closer to her

 

“I- uh” she turned slowly, “I should probably go” she said pointing to the door

 

_“Really Sawyer”_ she thought as she took in the woman stood before her, long blonde hair flowing down her small frame and over the light pink shirt covering her

 

“Not- uh, that this wasn’t fun or anything I just” she began to explain trying to ignore how every detail of this woman was the polar opposite of who she wanted

 

Alex…

 

Her attention was brought back by the sound of the door opening next to her, “no problem” the blonde said softly

 

She smiled politely as she made her way through the door, “oh and call that Alex girl, you wouldn’t shut up about her so you should just do it you know” the other girl spoke and smiled softly as she closed the door

 

-

 

It had been exactly 12 days since Maggie had made what she was considering to be one of the most idiotic choices of her life, every day for the first week she had tried to apologise but her efforts went unanswered so she decided space was on the cards

 

She had thrown herself into work and decided to push her feelings away with whatever liquor she could find, and it was beginning to work

 

Her boots collided quickly with the pavement as she made her way to her next scene, but when she heard the familiar voice she began to debate jumping into oncoming traffic

 

She paid little attention to her mini briefing and nodded slowly as her colleague smiled at her to signal that was it

 

Maggie decided to put her guard up as she had always done and leave her feelings behind

 

“Danvers, what are you doing here?” she said sternly attempting to hold up her front

 

Kara (supergirl) stood tall next to her sister and gave a mean glare in her direction, which the officer hated to admit actually intimidated her quite a lot

 

When there was no response from Alex she took it as her queue to walk away and do this one alone

 

-

 

When two more weeks had passed Alex managed to convince herself she was over it and when she had gone to the bar the night before and been asked on a date by a ratherly beautiful woman she decided to accept

 

She sat patiently in her booth watching the door and waiting for the woman to arrive, she had never been this nervous about a date before but as the clock ticked over to 7:30, 30 minutes late, she quickly swallowed the remainder of her beer and stood up

 

She wasn’t coming

 

As she made her way to the door the blonde rushed through and frantically apologised, “I am so so sorry, I got caught up at work and-” she began only to be cut off by Alex’s smile

 

“No problem” the brunette replied softly

 

The blonde smiled in relief, “pool?” she questioned with a slight smirk on her face causing Alex to laugh lightly

 

-

 

For the next few months the two continued to go on dates regularly and decided to make themselves official, Alex had a girlfriend and finally things felt right in her life (well slightly)

 

She sat at the bar smiling to herself as she thought about the girls bright smile and her sarcastic comments

 

“Danvers!” she heard as a familiar woman sat next to her

 

“Sawyer! How’s life?” she said matching her enthusiasm and turning towards her

 

“Busy, but good” she smiled softly “how about you? Any special girls?” she asked, the last question with a hint of insecurity

 

“Actually, yes” Alex smiled looking down at the bottle in her hand

 

Maggie tilted her head slightly and smirked at her, “really danvers? Tell me about her” she said softly

 

“Well uh- her names Emma, she’s blonde” she started, “and she has these bright green eyes that sometimes go yellow in the middle” she said giddily

 

The other woman nodded her on allowing a small smile to creep over her features

 

“She’s beautiful, you know?” she paused “and she’s really driven, I mean at first she seemed a little cocky but I don’t know, she’s just really sweet” she said as she looked into her eyes

 

“Well she sounds lovely, I’m happy for you” the woman smiled at her genuinely

 

Alex’s vision was quickly torn to the door as the woman in question entered alongside a friend

 

“Hey babe” the blonde said as she approached, planting a quick kiss on her lips

 

If Alex hadn’t have been so distracted she might have noticed the other two girls tense up

 

“Small world” the other blonde said bitterly through her teeth

 

Maggie quickly stood up causing Alex to avert her attention to them

 

_“Shit”_ she thought to herself as she looked at the woman and pieced two and two together

 

“I should go” Maggie spoke quieter than normal

 

“Why am I not surprised” the blonde said bitterly

 

“Excuse me” Alex intervened, a look of disgust present on her face

 

The woman let out a cold laugh as she turned to face her, “no offense but you don’t exactly know her like I do” she spat

 

Alex tensed up defensively at that, what did she have against the woman that had been so caring toward her

 

“Alex just leave it please” Sawyer begged, the situation bringing up one too many memories for her liking

 

She nodded in response, noting her obvious discomfort

 

“See you around Danvers” she said with a small smile threatening to break onto her lips

 

-

 

_3 weeks after_ -

 

Maggie sat alone in her apartment, a bottle of cheap vodka she’d picked up on her way home in hand, staring down at the city below her

 

She took a large swig and blinked away the tears that threatened to break from her eyes

 

“Alex” she whispered to herself quietly, that uneasy feeling creeping into the pit of her stomach once again

 

_“She’s happy”_ the woman thought to herself, _“you could never have been good enough anyway”_ the words echoed in her mind as she took a much larger swig this time

 

“Alex Danvers. Alex-fucking-Danvers” she whispered, a few tears breaking free and cascading down her soft cheeks

 

She wasn’t sure if she was saying the woman’s name as almost a prayer or as a reminder

 

Her ex’s words played on repeat in her head and she knew that no amount of alcohol would suppress them, but still every night she tried

 

Maggie had never been one to let someone else’s words define her but when it came from the person she loved and trusted the most and who claimed to love her, it hurt more than anything

 

After about an hour the alcohol hit her fully and she decided to take the risk instead of feeling sorry for herself

 

-

 

She swallowed thickly as she raised her fist to knock at the taller womans door, she allowed her knuckles to collide softly with the wooden surface exactly four times before taking in a shaky breath

 

As the door opened she realised no matter how drunk she got the woman stood in front of her always managed to make her stomach do flips

 

“Danvers, hi” she slurred slightly as she took in the other womans beauty, “you look cozy” she whispered tilting her head and smiling widely

 

“And you look drunk” Alex replied with a soft laugh, “come here” she said wrapping her arm around the smaller girl and guiding her in

 

Maggie almost fell into the couch as Alex made her way back to shut the door

 

“You’re so beautiful you know” she spoke, watching as the other woman took a seat next to her

 

“Right” Alex whispered, her gaze falling to her hands

 

“How’s Emily” she asked curiously

 

“Emma” the other woman corrected, “you were right I guess” she spoke with a hint of sadness

 

“About?” Maggie encouraged

 

“Those kind of relationships not really working” she replied, her eyes locking with the other womans for a moment

 

“Oh, I’m uh- I’m sorry” she said, offering a small smile

 

“No it’s okay, it was kind of destined to fail you know” she whispered the last part as she searched Maggie’s features for a response

 

“Why?” the woman whispered as she continued to stare slightly up at her

 

“Because I-” She whispered, her eyes darting down

 

The other woman was quick to brush her fingers under Alex’s chin and pull her gaze back to her

 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, you know” she whispered as she allowed her fingers to trace the lines of her face

 

“Maggie you’re-” Alex began, sadness obvious in her tone

 

“Drunk, I know” she interrupted, “just please let me talk” the words spilled from her lips as a sense of courage took over

 

Alex nodded softly, knowing that this needed to come out at some point and if this was how then she’d have to deal with it

 

Maggie took her hands in her own and closed her eyes, letting a soft sigh leave her lips as she prepared herself to explain

 

“Watching you walk out that bar broke my heart” she began softly, “knowing that I caused you to hurt like that felt like I had just ripped my own heart out” she said focusing her vision off into the corner

 

“I know it’s not good enough but I was scared Alex” she spoke, her voice cracking slightly with the reality of her own words

 

“I was so scared that it wouldn’t work and I would break you, and I was scared that you would leave me like her” she choked out as the tears began to fall

 

“Maggie-” Alex spoke softly

 

“No, I need to, just please” she begged as she attempted to compose herself

 

“The things she said to me hurt so much and I kept thinking what if they’re true, what if I am insensitive, what if I am sociopathic” she said quietly

 

“I did love her, but sometimes it scared me because she was in love with me and I just wasn’t there, I didn’t know if I could get there”, she sighed slowly before continuing, “I wanted you to find someone who deserved you” she almost whispered

 

“Shut up” Alex intervened, causing a slightly confused expression to fall on Maggie’s face

 

“I don’t care if you think you deserve me or not, you don’t get to choose that” she said softly to the other woman

 

“And for the record you’re not insensitive or sociopathic” she said, pausing for a moment, “the obsessed with work thing was a nail on the head though” she joked flashing her a small smile

 

“I am offended Danvers” the woman joked back, her eyes dropping to the beauty in front of hers lips

 

A few minutes went by as the women sat in a comfortable silence, simply admiring the other

 

“I hated her you know” Maggie spoke, a soft laugh leaving her lips

 

“Sawyer! I thought you said she sounded lovely” Alex said pretending to be shocked

 

“Mmmm, yeah” the shorter woman shrugged “but she took my girl” she said softly as her eyes began to close

 

“Right, you can sleep here then, just let me get you something more comfortable” Alex said as she made her way into her room to search for just that

 

When she came back out the other woman had already fallen asleep, she carefully changed her into some sweats and lay her down properly before covering her with a blanket

 

She began to stand up before she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her back down, “stay for a bit” the woman whispered

 

She looked at her unsure but the slight pout on Maggie’s lips was too much to say no to, the smaller woman scooted back and patted the surface lightly

 

“You want to cuddle?” Alex said raising an eyebrow, “please” the other woman whispered as she lifted the blanket up

 

Alex quickly flicked the light off and felt her heart race as she lay down beside the other woman

 

A content smile took over her features as she felt the blanket being placed over her and an arm wrapping protectively around her waist

 

_“This is where I’m supposed to be”_ she thought as she positioned herself against the other woman’s body

 

“Goodnight Maggie” she said quietly as she brushed her fingertips softly over the woman behind hers hand

 

“Goodnight Alex” she felt her breathe softly against her neck before leaving a light kiss there

 

They may have been a slight mess so far but for Alex it was worth it, there was just something special about the woman next to her. She knew that in the morning they needed to have a serious sober talk about how they were going to do this, but in that moment the feel of her skin against her and her soft breath hitting the back of her neck was enough confirmation that this is all she could ever need or want and so much more

**Author's Note:**

> might add more at some point idk, we'll see


End file.
